Naruto of the seven sins
by mage101
Summary: Naruto gets a mysterious power, the power of one of the seven deadly sins. He has to master this power before an evil plot unfolds, threatening to destroy the entire world. Follow Naruto, on his quest to get stronger and protect the Earth from a deadly enemy. Rated M for later scenes, pairing undecided, review to suggest a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my first Naruto fanfiction, and I based this idea of a manga I read recently, cannot remember the name but the abilities and techniques which I have made are based off it, if I remember I will tell you guys later on the story. **

**For the ages, please bear with me as this is my first Naruto fanfiction so the facts may be incorrect. For this story, Naruto will start of as 10, and most of the other kids like Sasuke will be 10 or 11. There won't be Japanese Honorifics, I know they add character to the story but sorry, I will try add them as I improve my writing skills.**

**This is rated M for potential lime and lemon later on the story so if you are underage please leave or skip the bold parts labeled *Warning Lime/Lemon Ahead*. Pairings undecided at this point of time, no harem. If you want to see a specific pairing, please send in a review, doesn't matter how rare the pairing is, I don't mind even someone like Karui or Mabui who rarely get paired up with, but I doubt it would make too much impact on this story as this story will be like any other Naruto fanfic, an action/adventure story with romance on the side. That's all from me, thanks for reading.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the franchise of Naruto, I only own my own original ideas.

Chapter 1: Unlocked power

The sage of six paths, a legendary man surpassed by no one. Yet. The sage of six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, had unknowingly released 7 mystical and mysterious powers into the world when he defeated the ten tails, which contained these sins within it's body, which would be claimed by 7 different people. These powers are known as the seven deadly sins. The seven sins are Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Pride, Wrath and Sloth. Every time a person who contains one of these sins dies, another person in the world takes the sin (AN: Like the avatar). The seven sins were not noticed, and were passed off as just a bloodline or natural ability, but a discovery by Orochimaru, before he defected from Konoha, revealed to the world about the sins and what they do. Today, the tale is about a young boy, only 10 years old. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and how he became a ninja legend.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, also known as the professor, sat in the hokage office, listening to a young child's demands.

"Old Man, can I please join the ninja academy now!" Exclaimed a blond haired enigma. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was an orphan from the kyuubi attack that rampaged Konoha years back.

"Sorry Naruto, but you are still too young, try asking next year, which I believe will be a good time to join the academy for you" Replied the matured hokage.

"Ah come on, can I join the academy if I show you something cool?" Asked Naruto. Naruto had something up his sleeve, something he couldn't wait to show to the old man.

"Alright, if you can surprise me Naruto with some really interesting technique, you can join the academy" Replied the Hokage, who decided to humour Naruto's attempt at joining the ninja academy.

"Okay Old man, watch close!" Shouted Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, and concentrated on his hand. When Naruto opened his eyes, he put his hand on the Old Hokage's shoulder and asked "Hey Old man, do you feel tired yet?" Sarutobi was shocked, as he noticed a small portion, not a large amount at all but barely noticeable enough to find that his chakra was being absorbed, no, eaten would be a better word, by Naruto. At once, Sarutobi knew Naruto had one of the seven sins, and by this ability, he deduced that it was the sin of gluttony. Naruto took his hand off the old Hokage's shoulder and waited for the Old man to mull it all over. Sarutobi finally got over his shock and said

"Naruto, did you know you were absorbing my chakra right then? It was a very weak pull but I believe that you possess a very ancient and powerful power. It is called the seven deadly sins, and I think you have the sin of Gluttony which you just used back then. Gluttony is the sin of over consumption, or over eating. I believe based on that ability, I can safely let you enter the ninja academy without any problems"

Naruto jumped in the air and whooped for joy. "Thanks Old Man, you won't regret it! I promise to be the best ninja ever! Believe it!"

Naruto ran to give the Old Hokage a quick hug and ran out the door.

The Hokage gave a chuckle and wondered if what he did was the right thing.

Naruto went back to his apartment. Since he was an orphan, he had originally stayed in an orphanage, but for some reason, all the civilians and even some ninja disliked Naruto heavily. They did not harm him physically, but because of them, he had no friends except for the Hokage and the Ichiraku's, who run a ramen stand, which coincidentally, is Naruto's favourite food. His apartment was a small one, with one bedroom, one bathroom, and a simple living room with a small kitchen. It was given to him by the Hokage because the orphanage kicked Naruto out when he was 6. It wasn't too shabby but it wasn't exactly 'chic' either. Naruto kicked off his shoes and lay on his bed. He was going to finally start the academy! He would learn some kickass ninja skills and maybe even make some new friends! Naruto's eyes slowly closed, falling asleep on his bed.

**The next day**

Naruto yawned and got out of bed. His bed was a scraggly mess, so Naruto decided to quickly make his bed and eat breakfast. He looked at the time, "Oh crap! I'm almost late for my first day at the academy!" Naruto quickly eat breakfast, dressed, and ran to the academy, ready for his first day at the ninja academy.

When Naruto first arrived, he saw a rather large building, with a huge field full with training dummies and targets. "So this is the academy, I can't wait to start training and become an awesome ninja!"

When Naruto opened the door, he found the classroom he was supposed to be in. The second he closed the door, *RING*. The teacher, a tall one with a peculiar scar across his nose, said "Hello, my name is Iruka Umino, and I am your teacher for your upcoming years at the academy, and it looks like everyone just made it on time"

Naruto hurried to the back of the room, where there was plenty of spare seats compared to the very front of the class, and sat down next to a mousy, white eyed girl. The girl's face turned a bit red and she fidgeted a bit. What a weird girl!

Iruka wrote on the board what the academy's course teaches for the first year, but of course, Naruto was too hyperactive to sit down and be quiet so he decided to ask the girl some questions "Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

The girl's face turned even redder, if possible, and said very quietly "M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga"

Naruto, being the loud enigma he is, exclaimed to the world "Sorry, I didn't catch that, what's your name?"

Unfortunately for Naruto, Iruka heard Naruto's loud voice and said "You there, is it Naruto? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Naruto shook his head hurriedly, and shut up. Iruka nodded and said "Thought so, please pay more attention to the lesson Naruto, you are here to learn, you can socialise at lunch break"

Naruto nodded, and Iruka resumed his lesson. The quiet girl said again, with a slightly louder voice, so Naruto could hear "My n-name is Hinata H-Hyuga"

Naruto said "Oh, that was your name, you are quite shy aren't you Hinata? Well, together, let's see if we can fix that"

Naruto said that, quietly so he wouldn't get in trouble, with a grin.

Hinata's face, once again turned red, she looked away, and quietly said "I know I'm q-quite shy, so thank you for agreeing to h-helping me out"

She turned back to face Naruto and gave a small, but kind of cute smile.

Naruto blushed a bit, seeing Hinata's cute, shy smile and smiled back.

The bell for going home rang and Naruto said goodbye to his new friend. Just before he left, he saw Hinata talking to someone who must be a clansmen of Hinata's. The clansmen pointed at Naruto and shook his head, talking to Hinata in a way almost like a lecture. Hinata frowned and she went with the person, sneaking one last glance at Naruto before following her clansmen.

Naruto shook his head, "I must be imagining things…" Naruto muttered before walking home.

Naruto whipped up a quick dinner of instant ramen, which took 3 minutes to cook. 3 minutes of painstaking, tantalising torture. After his dinner, he went to bed, happy with making a new friend, and getting through his first day of the ninja academy without many problems. This was only the beginning for young Naruto, whose life will be changed forever in the next year.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Naruto of the seven sins. Things will start slow, as Naruto will start to learn the ways of the ninja, albeit slowly, from the ninja academy, before something surprising happens to him. Thanks, rate, review, follow and favourite. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews**

**So far I've got a few votes for a pairing, but I will display the votes when we get more in so everyone can see the current suggestions.**

**I'm trying to improve the word count of each chapter, so I might take a few days to increase and edit the chapters.**

**Unless Hinata gets voted enough, her relationship with Naruto will remain to be a sisterly/comrade relationship.**

**I will try add a few honorifics like sensei and sama, but I may not add -san or -kun.**

**Enough from me, enjoy.**

**Current ages of characters:**

**Aged 10-11 in the academy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

_Thinking_

Normal

**Bijuu/Tailed beast speaking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

Chapter 2: Let the training commence!

Sweat was pouring down Naruto's forehead as he did practiced glueing a leaf to his forehead using chakra. He was in detention with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi for talking in class and skipping academy. The four of them had to practice chakra control exercises for two hours as a consequence of their actions. Naruto has held onto his leaf for 15 minutes so far, his best record yet. The three others have done it for a much longer time, close to 1 hour, and Shikamaru has held onto his leaf for the whole time so far. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kiba was teasing Naruto about how much he sucks at even a simple chakra exercise. Shikamaru sighed and said to Kiba

"Kiba, so troublesome, Naruto has a troublesome time at chakra exercises because he probably has a large amount of chakra, which makes it difficult for him to handle small amounts of chakra control"

Iruka, who was watching the four, nodded and said

"Yes, that is why Naruto has trouble with even the most simple of chakra exercises. The more amount of chakra you have, the harder it is to control smaller amounts of it, and Naruto has to concentrate very hard, SO SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Iruka finished with his signature Big-Head jutsu, which he created and used often in his class to shut up his students.

Kiba let out an 'ohh', but quickly shook his head and shouted "What! There is no way Naruto has more chakra than me!"

In Kiba's rant, Kiba's leaf fell off his head, and he had to try again. At the same time this was happening, Naruto was only paying attention to the small leaf stuck to his forehead. At this point of time, 30 minutes had gone, and Naruto felt like this was a good achievement. He felt accomplished, and found the exercise, after 2 hours of sweat and concentration, easier and felt like he had a better grasp over his chakra than before.

A small *ring* went off. Iruka sighed and waved them off. "You can go now, don't do any more bad things in my class or you will come back here, next time for 5 HOURS!"

Once again, Iruka finished with his own Big-Head jutsu. The four academy students gulped, nodded and took off like a rocket.

Naruto ran back home, not waiting around to talk to his friends, and arrived at his apartment.

When naruto arrived at home, he rested and relaxed for a half hour, recuperating his chakra supplies so he could start his own set of training. Naruto lay on his bed, reading a few scrolls the Hokage had given him for his Birthday last year, they were fuuinjutsu scrolls. Naruto was reading the beginners guide to seals while he was recovering his chakra, and was trying to write a simple explosive tag seal. His calligraphy skill was not that good but luckily it was good enough to write seals. Naruto scratched his head, wondering why the simple tag wasn't igniting, but he realised he hadn't coded in the trigger, which in this case, would be chakra activating the seal. Naruto shook his head and rectified his mistake. "_My head must be feeling a bit woozy from the chakra exercises Iruka-sensei made us do"_

Naruto heard a knock on the door, and immediately had a smile on his face. He know who it was, because only one person visits him regularly. Naruto opened the door and exclaimed "Hinata! How are you, come in"

Hinata slightly shook his head at Naruto's eager antics but gave Naruto a small shy smile. "H-hello Naruto, I'm fine, how are you yourself?" Naruto let her in, closed the door and replied "Good, good, I just came back from Iruka-senseis detention!"

Hinata frowned and said "What did you do t-this time?!"

Naruto just shook his head and replied "Nothing too bad, I just skipped class with the crew"

Hinata frowned a bit more, but she smiled she saw the unfinished seal tag.

"Ah N-Naruto, did I interupt s-something?"

Naruto just grinned and said "You're just in time for me to finally finish and complete one working seal!"

Naruto picked up his brush and started to finish the explosive tag. Hinata grabbed a chair and sat, watching Naruto finish his fuuinjutsu. When Naruto raised his head, to indicate that he was done, he said "Stand back Hinata, I don't know if this will work as it's supposed to or not, guess the only way is to try it!"

Naruto waited until Hinata was standing a bit away, and he sent chakra into the seal. The seal made a *hisssss* sound and was flashing a bit. Naruto quickly flicked the seal into the air and a small explosion followed. Naruto whooped and jumped into the air. "HELL YEAHHH, IM DA BOSSS!"

Hinata just shook her head at Naruto's antics but still had a large smile on his face

"G-good job Naruto, t-that actually worked!"

Naruto grinned back at Hinata and replied excitedly "Yeah it did, I feel so happy right now, do you want to celebrate at Ichiraku ramen? My treat today!"

Hinata did a double take and replied in shock "Are you serious Naruto? You never make it your treat… Well I will not pass up the offer, let's go!"

*Ichiraku ramen*

Naruto walked into the small ramen restraunt and shouted "Hey Old man Ichiraku! 2 Miso ramen to start!"

Ichiraku chuckled and replied "Coming right up Naruto!"

Naruto turned to Hinata and said "What are you having Hinata?"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's happy attitude and said "I'll have whatever you're having Naruto"

Naruto flashed Hinata a smile and shouted back to Ichiraku

"Hey Old man! Make that 3 Miso ramen!"

Ichiraku said "Alright Naruto, but cut out that Old man business!"

Naruto grinned and sat on one of the seats with Hinata.

Hinata asked Naruto "So now that you have learnt a bit of fuuinjutsu, shouldn't you focus on a few other aspects of your training?"

Naruto replied "I am already practicing and training my taijutsu and my fuuinjutsu daily, my ninjutsu is a bit empty at the moment but I bet Old man Hokage will give me something to practice and learn soon! And I also have a secret training which I will show everyone when I get an awesome time to show it!"

Hinata said "Secret training? Wow that sounds intriguing, I will definitely come to watch you reveal the fruits of your 'Secret training', how are you going anyway in your training for that?"

Naruto put a finger to his lips and said "Shhh, it's going to be a secret!"

Hinata giggled and said "Itadakimasu"

Naruto repeated it, and the two of them wolfed down the ramen they ordered.

Naruto ended up eating 10 bowls of ramen, while Hinata was watching Naruto in surprise "You eating that much ramen always seems to surprise me, how much do you love that food?"

Naruto stopped eating hurriedly and turned to Hinata

"Hinata… RAMEN IS THE FOOD FIT FOR THE GODS, YOU DON'T LIVE UNTIL YOU EAT RAMEN LIKE ME! JOIN ME HINATA, WE CAN BE DISCIPLE OF RAMEN TOGETHER!"

Hinata sweatdropped and said "I'm going to see you later Naruto…"

Hinata left, leaving Naruto and his ramen

"Well Ramen, it's just you and me"

Just as Naruto said that, the ramen, somehow, spilt on the floor.

"Well damn… I'm just going to go home…"

Naruto paid for his beloved ramen, now living in his stomach, and headed home, ready to train with renewed energy.

*Naruto's house*

Naruto stepped into his home, and started doing his physical exercises that Iruka-sensei recommended he do everyday to improve his fitness and strength. This usually consisted of push-ups, pull-ups, squats and punches and kicks. After his warm up exercises, Naruto started going through the academy katas. As Naruto had practiced the academy katas everyday so far this year, Naruto had just about got down all the katas, and he was actually a high performer in the taijutsu portion of the academy. The best in taijutsu in the class, and well in everything, was Sasuke Uchiha, but that's a story for another day.

Naruto fluidly went through all the academy katas, coupled with his naturally high stamina and strength, he was a force to be reckoned with in the academy.

After approximately an hour, Naruto took a ten minute break to get his breath back. He drank some water and rested up so he could practice his ninjutsu training. The only jutsus Naruto knew at the moment were the academy jutsus and **Fuuton: Reppusho (Wind Release: Gale palm).**

The Hokage quickly tested Naruto's chakra nature when he found out about Naruto's gluttony sin power. Naruto ended up having Wind and a smaller water chakra nature. Naruto found wind chakra techniques extremely easy, and quickly mastered Fuuton: Reppusho, but he found water chakra harder to use, so Naruto did water chakra techniques so he can eventually also use water techniques in the future. The Hokage only gave Naruto one wind scroll so Naruto had to wait until someone gave him another jutsu scroll so he could learn more techniques.

Also, Naruto has to practice his chakra control daily, even with all the practice Naruto has at chakra control, his very large reserves means that without a huge amount of chakra control, Naruto will still be bad at chakra techniques such as iryo-jutsu (Medical techniques) which require high amounts of chakra control.

Naruto stepped outside and found the training ground he always practiced at, training ground 44, also known as the forest of death. When Naruto tried to enter any other training ground, the shinobi would always scowl at him, and make rude remarks, so Naruto enjoyed the peace in training ground 44, except for the killer plants, poisonous flora, aggressive animals and one certain batshit crazy woman, Anko Mitarashi, a regular visitor to the forest. Anko did not mind Naruto, but if Naruto interfered with Anko's business, well he found out the hard way, when he arrived at his house with a excessive amount of snake bites and ripped clothes, let's just say that explaining all of it to Hinata was a chore…

Naruto arrived at the training ground and started practicing his fuuton technique. The wind left slices on the trunks of the tree, and chunks of the tree went flying in all directions. Naruto, satisfied with his wind technique, went over to a river and started his water chakra exercise of rising and controlling the water slowly to gain a grasp of how to control water chakra from a water source. Suddenly, a shadow ran out from the tall trees and threw kunais and shurikens and Naruto. Using instinct, Naruto substituted with a log and hide in wait to see who the attacker was before confronting him.

The attacker wore a mask and was wearing a large dark blue coat. He had a headband of the rain village with a slash across it made with a kunai. Naruto cautiously got out of his hiding spot and quickly threw a few of his own kunai and shuriken at the attacker. The attacker dodged without looking and rushed at Naruto. Naruto tried to run away but the masked attacker kicked Naruto's feet, causing Naruto to get knocked down. Naruto tried to stand back up, but the attacker put his feet on Naruto's chest. The masked attacker made some handseals, Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat, and calmly said monotonically "Suiton, Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water bullet technique)"

Water from the river nearby lifted and was shaped into bullets before shooting at Naruto. At this moment, Naruto was panicking as he couldn't move due to the attacker pinning him down and the water technique was rushing at him. Naruto was truly in a life or death situation and he screamed.

Suddenly, on Naruto's chest where the foot of the man was, a large mouth with a blackness inside appeared and swallowed up the water attack. The attacker quickly withdrew his foot and started to retreat, low on chakra due to the high cost of the powerful suidan no jutsu. Naruto, on the other hand, felt amazing as the chakra of the suidan no jutsu was absorbed and filled his already large chakra reservoirs. Naruto also just felt like he knew how to do the suidan no jutsu, like the knowledge had just been added to him. On that note, Naruto ran after the mysterious attacker, and turned the tables by surprising the attacker with a simple explosion note he made and attached to a kunai. It wasn't powerful enought to damage the masked man but it knocked him down. This time, Naruto went through the handseals and molded his chakra. "Now it's your turn! Suiton, suidan no jutsu!"

Naruto's chakra nature was wind and water, so his water chakra nature enhanced his attack as the water once again lifted from the river. Naruto's suidan no jutsu, however, was much stronger than the attackers due to Naruto's large amount of chakra. Naruto's jutsu slammed into the masked man and Naruto emerged victorious. The mouth on Naruto's chest receded, and Naruto was left with an unconcious man and himself.

"_So that was the power of my gluttony, wow if train it more, then I can get really powerful!"_

Naruto decided to take the man back to the Hokage, as he would know what to do with him.

*Hokage's office*

Naruto had tied up the mysterious attacker and dragged him to the Hokage's office, full of energy because he hadn't even used much of his own chakra, mostly using the reflected suidan no jutsu's absorbed chakra to fuel his own attack. Naruto knocked twice on the large door of the Hokage's office.

Naruto heard a voice "Come in"

Naruto opened the door and threw the masked man on the floor of the office.

The Hokage's eyes widened and exclaimed "Naruto, how did you capture this missing-nin?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion and explained what happened "So this man, out of nowhere, attacked me while I was training"

Naruto went on and described what happened, while the Hokage's face kept turning more surprised.

The Hokage, after hearing all the facts, said "Well Naruto, this man is Shiba Yoroi, and he is a B rank missing nin who fled his village after killing 10 citizens in Kirigakure. For capturing him, which I am extremely proud of you for, you get a B rank bounty reward and I will personally give you these jutsu scrolls, and when I find some more information on your gluttony power, let's see if we can train you to use it more effectively"

Naruto whooped and grabbed the bounty money and scrolls. Naruto looked at the bounty money amount and widened his eyes,

"I've never seen these many zeroes… I can now buy some cool weapons and more stuff at the ninja supply store, thanks Old Man Hokage!"

The Hokage chuckled and waved Naruto off

"Your welcome Naruto, now i've got some work to do regarding this man, enjoy your jutsus"

Naruto nodded and ran home, he couldn't wait to tell Hinata about this adventure, and to learn the jutsus on the scroll.

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of Naruto and the seven sins. I am actually kind of leaning towards a NarutoxFemhaku pairing as I know how to work it in quite well with the story, and I've changed my mind about the harem, as I think I also know how to work that in, so review, rate, follow and favourite, and do tell me what pairing you would like.**

**If you have any other suggestions please tell me as well, including some techniques for Naruto's gluttony power.**


End file.
